Amusement Park
by ReaganM1122
Summary: A random story written in the middle of the night starring all of our favorite Mortal Instruments characters going to an amusement park.
1. A Sudden Urge

**Sorry if this sucks and for any typing or grammar errors. My cousin and I wrote this in the middle of the night. But anyway ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, OR SILLY BANDZ. But I have had a churro and it was tasty. :p**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"AAALLLEEEC!" I screamed enthusiastically while jumping up and down in my sparkly green cape and electric blue bandana.

"What, I'm right next to you?" Replied Alec, who was also wearing a matching bandana that I forced on him.

"Let's go NOW! I have a sudden uncontrollable urge to go to an amusement park and meet Anakin Skywalker!" I'd always wanted to steal his lightsaber and kill that annoying Simon kid.

"I don't think you are going to meet him there because he died in a terrible lightsaber accident."

"Well I know we will meet someone who also had an uncontrollable urge to go to an amusement park! Sooo.. I WANT A CHURRO!"

**Jace POV**

"CLARY! I have an uncontrollable urge to go to an amusement park!" I yelled.

"Okay, but can I bring Isabelle and that annoying vampire too?" Clary yelled back.

"Sure let's go! We'll meet them there!" I yelled back although I had no intentions of meeting the vampire anywhere.

**Sebastian POV**

"I'm going to an amusement park!" I yelled to nobody because I have no friends.

"But I thought I was your friend," Came a little voice from behind my collection of Silly Bandz.

"How did you read my thoughts?" I yelled before screaming and running away from the voice.

**Magnus POV**

Upon arriving at the amusement with Alec I saw Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Sabastian, and That annoying Simon kid standing on a street corner.

"HEY, what are you guys doing here?" I asked everyone. Then, to Sebastian, I said "I thought you were dead."

"So did I but then I just appeared at some random house with a creepy mind reading voice in it." He replied.

"Oh." I said not really caring about the answer anyway.

Then, even though I had asked the question several minutes ago Jace yelled "I had a sudden urge to go to an amusement park!"

"OMG!" I yelled back "Me too!"

"CEREALLY? So did I!" Yelled Sabastian out of no where.

"And nobody cares!" I said while smiling brightly.

**Alec POV**

After about five minutes we had all gotten tickets and gone into the park. Except Jace who was still in security because all of his various weapons had to be confiscated.

But finally, twenty minutes later, we all were in the park. And Jace had managed to get three daggers, two seraph blades, and his stele back while the guards weren't looking.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked. Not entirely excited because the vampire was still here.

"I think we should ride that!" Said Simon looking excited and pointing to one of the kiddie rides.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD FALL IN A HOLE!" Everyone else yelled together.

"Fine!" Simon yelled before running off crying.

**Creepy Mindreading Voice That Follows Sebastian Around POV**

And now that Simon had left they all enjoyed their day at the amusement park. Except for when Sebastian and Magnus started fighting over that last package of Silly Bandz and Sebastian died again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Don't yell at us for not liking Simon. He's annoying. ****If you want us to write more… REVIEW!**


	2. YOU KILLED IT!

**Sooooorrryyy it took sooooo long to update. (Even if you weren't expecting one.) I went on vacation then my laptop got stolen I couldn't use the computer because it got struck by lightning I finally got a new laptop didn't have microsoft word my cousin and I had band camp i went on vacation again I'm lazy I went shopping I was eaten alive I have writers block I'm afraid of ladders that doesn't make sense but the point is there's a new chapter and it's actually a decent length.**

**I don't own and Cassandra Clare has lawers.**

**Alec POV**

So we were at the amusement park still, and Magnus had his new pack of Silly Bandz. We all started walking finally ready to have fun now that Simon and Sebastian were gone.

All of a sudden Jace yelled, "Look a dunk tank! I will definitely be able to win that!"

So we all walked over to watch him play. After he threw the ball several times, and missed, he finally got fed up with it, muttering something that sounded like 'stupid cheating game'.

Then Clary went over to try. "You're never going to get it," he said.

She threw the ball and a few seconds later the man in the tank fell into the water. Everybody burst out laughing while Jace just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

**Jace POV**

That game was definitely rigged.

**Magnus POV**

After Jace epically failed at the dunk tank I had a marvelous idea! I was going to persuade *cough* force *cough* Alec to get his face painted!

"Alec darling?" I asked a little too innocently.

"Yes?" He replied, obviously nervous about what I wanted.

"Will you get your face painted?"

"Absolutely not!" He yelled.

"Please? For me?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"But Alec…" I trailed off when I received a glare from him. "Fine, but I will get you to get your face painted before we leave."

**Jace POV**

We were still walking when I saw a laser maze. You had to make it through as fast as possible without hitting any of the lasers.

"I wanna try that!" I yelled then ran off before anyone could stop me.

**Alec POV**

Jace had just run off to do the laser maze so we waited to see what score he got. He finished with the high score, and came out cheering for himself and gloating.

"I bet I could beat your score even without magic." Magnus said.

Jace then replied, "No you couldn't!"

"I sooooo can!" Magnus yelled then ran towards the maze.

When Magnus came out he had beaten Jace by a full minute.

"You had to have used magic you cheater!" Jace yelled at him.

"No I didn't." The warlock said in reply. "The lasers reflected off my glitter."

And for the second time that day everyone burst out laughing while Jace stood there with his mouth hanging open.

**Jace POV**

We were just passing the section of the park with kiddie rides when I heard a familiar girly scream. I glanced in the direction of the scream and fell on the ground laughing. When everyone looked at me questioningly I just pointed towards the scream. Simon was in the top seat of the kiddie ferris wheel about ten feet in the air and had his eyes clenched shut screaming like a little girl. Everyone else started laughing too when they saw it.

**Simon POV **

Make it stop! Make it stop! Oh pleeeeaaaase, MAKE IT STOOOOOPPP!

**Izzy POV**

After everyone finally stopped laughing and we all caught our breathe we started walking in the direction of the roller coasters. As I turned around to talk to Clary I saw a blue Volts Wagon Bug driving through the amusement park.

"Blue one!" I screamed and punched Clary in the arm.

"Owww! Why the heck did you just punch me!" she yelled back rubbing her arm which would soon have a bruise on it.

"Because I saw a blue VW," I said as sweetly as I could pointing in the direction that the car was driving.

They all just stared at me as if I had two heads and six eyes.

"What?" I said. "Simon taught me the game…"

Before I could finish the sentence they all started laughing in recognition of where I learned the dumb game.

**Magnus POV**

I found Izzy's game an excellent excuse to punch Jace for… pretty much just being Jace. So I quickly conjured up a rainbow zebra striped bug.

"RAINBOW ZEBRA ONE!" I yelled loudly before punching Jace as hard as I could in the face.

"WHAT THE BLEEP BLEEPING SENSORED WORD SENSORED WORD!" He yelled back while his eye was swelling shut.

I just hid behind Alec.

**Jace POV**

MY FACE! MY EFFING BEAUTIFUL FACE! HE WILL PAY!

**Simon POV**

Everybody hates me! **D: **So I'm gonna make it up by buying Clary a necklace from the gift shop.

I walked inside and right away saw one that said 'Pienso su bajo uso es bonito'. So I bought it without even knowing what it said.

**Jace POV**

As we were walking Simon Loser… Er Lewis ran up behind us and gave Clary a necklace. After reading it I jumped on him and started beating his face in.

**Magnus POV**

Everybody's faces looked like this **?_?**

"What does it say?" Clary asked.

I looked over and stated "It says 'I think your under wear is pretty'"

That's when we noticed Jace screaming "WHEN WERE YOU LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIENDS UNDER WEAR YOU CREEP!"

All of a sudden group of cheerleaders that were obviously mentally challenged flew (Yes flew) by us.

"WHAT THE BLEEP BLEEPING SENSORED WORD SENSORED WORD WAS THAT!" We all shrieked in unison.

They then turned around and, still hovering in the air, started chanting "We are The Magical Mentally Retarded Flying Cheerleaders WOOOO!"

**(A/N This isn't to offend any cheerleaders it's just a joke that only we would understand.)**

Everyone's faces looked like this. **0.o**

"WHAT THE BLEEP BLEEPING SENSORED WORD SENSORED WORD WAS THAT!" We all shrieked again.

"Um… They were magical mentally retarded flying cheerleaders obviously." I said. "I mean they just went through a whole cheer about it."

Just then, and only then, I had, yet another, MARVELOUS idea! In order to get Alec to get his face painted (no I didn't forget about that) I was going to spike his drink. (Yes, I'm drugging my boyfriend. No, there's nothing wrong with that. But that doesn't mean you should go out drugging your boyfriends and or girlfriends people!)

**Alec POV**

Just then, and only then, (gosh I'm thinking like Magnus) Magnus snapped us some drinks.

"Thanks." I said before drinking it.

Just then, and only then,(I really need to stop that) I started to feel funny. And I had a sudden urge to do something weird. So I did!

I walked up behind Jace and put my hand on his head.

"You got a brain sucker! What's it doing?" I yelled.

"Um… sucking my brain?" Jace asked.

"Nope! It's starving!" I screamed into his ear.

Then I made my hand fall onto his shoulder and start twitching.

"YOU KILLED IT!" I shrieked. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE LIKE THIS? WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A BRAIN JACE? HE STARVED TO DEATH!" I yelled before I started crying into Magnus' shirt.

**Magnus POV**

Everyone's faces looked like this. **0.o **'CeptSimon's looked like this. **:'(**

**Creepy Little Voice POV**

And everyone pretty much stays that way 'till the next chapter.

* * *

**We'll try to update faster this time but no promises. It may take days... Or weeks. But schools about to start back up so might be months. I'm not very consistent but we'll try. But until then eat your veggies, and remember only you can prevent forest fires... and water can too but still... the meaning was clear... as mud.**

**R&R or the birdie gets it! :~ I'll take away his wormie!**


End file.
